Kenny Fisher
Kenny Fisher is a former patient at Suffolk County Hospital, who has been living in an airtight enclosure his entire human life due to a rare defect in his immune system that made it impossible for him to resist infections and disease (Severe Combined Immunodeficiency Disorder). He is played by Connor Price. Season 3 Aidan starts to take care of him, and on the sly takes samples blood so he can be safe and clean. Kenny, a fan of horror movies, soon begins to suspect something is off, but as Aidan does not respond to the stereotypical vampire maladies, Aidan dismisses his questions, but soon realizes he may suspect otherwise. Feeling that he may be going crazy for having suspected Aidan of being a vampire, Aidan assuages Kenny's feelings of guilt by watching TV with him. However, after waking from a nightmare where he killed Nurse Kerwin, Aidan's vampiric features are brought forward, exposing Kenny to the truth. Over the next several days, Kenny presses Aidan for the truth, and Aidan finally gives in, particularly after Kenny offers his virus-free blood. However, days later, Kenny asks for Aidan to turn him. He denies the boy's request, saying it will change him forever, but Kenny can no longer emotionally live in isolation any more, and proclaims that after he turns 18 he will leave, even if his weakened immune system kills him. To that end he allows Blake to drink from him, under the pretence that she will turn him on his 18th birthday. However, she takes too much blood and severely weakens him to the point that Aidan steps in and promises he will be the one to turn him. He turns back to Blake after Aidan reveals he does not have much time left, but after Aidan's recovery he is glad to see Aidan will turn him once more. When Kenny is up for a bone marrow transplant, he gets worried of the failure rate and decides to advance his plans with Aidan, demanding that he be turned or he leaves the hospital on his own and dies from his weakened immune system. Aidan acquiesces and takes Kenny on a last day out as a teenager, including being taken along on Josh's bachelor party. However, Kenny's behavior, including glorifying his soon-to-be vampirism, causes Aidan and Josh to worry. When Kenny watches Aidan kill a vampire stripper planning to eat Josh, Kenny realizes the immortality is not absolute, but Aidan promises him that he will use all of his experiences in his past failures to make sure that Kenny has the best life possible. After turning Kenny and allowing him to sleep, Aidan discovers that he had accidentally turned another human recently, and he has been drastically deformed as either a result of the virus or the werewolf blood, and soon worries that Kenny will have the same fate. After chaining him up so everyone will be safe following his revival, Aidan goes to help Sally, and after Josh and Nora's wedding is unaware that Kenny has also been deformed after turning. Season 4 3 months after season 3, Kenny became the new leader of the Boston vampire clan. His former deformities seem to have faded. A few days after we've last seen Kenny, he has two of his vampire workers to go out to get Aidan, and bring him back to Kenny. Kenny is then angered that the two vampires kidnapped Aidan instead of just ask him to come back with him. With Aidan amazed that Kenny is no longer an abomination, He explains to Aidan that after a few weeks all the defects disappeared, and he returned back to normal. Later, Kenny brings Aidan to the new version of what used to be the 'Blood Dens' where vampires could feed on human women and men. Kenny then asks Aidan if he'll help him run Boston, but Aidan declines saying he's already run Boston, first with his maker Bishop and then with Mother, and it only leads to kill, or be killed. But Kenny pleads with him, only leading to Aidan leaving, which seems to anger Kenny a lot. We then find out that Kenny is the one who sent the two vampires to kill Josh. Aidan, enraged with Kenny, takes out two stakes, and tells Kenny that if he can prove he's strong, he can kill him, but Kenny doesn't have it in him. He tries to explain to Aidan that he thought that the bond between a vampire and his maker was strong, magical even, so with Josh out of the way, Aidan would have time for him, and let him in, so that he could be a part of Aidan's life as well because he is his 'Son', and that he'll leave Josh, Nora and who ever he wants alone. But then, it seems that a few of Kenny's abnormalities have returned. Kenny tells Aidan that he can't control what he looks like, but he can compel humans, as well as vampires with much ease to see his normal face, though he'll have to drink about 4 to 5 times the blood to keep compelling them, so Kenny compels Aidan to see his normal face. He then gets a call and tells Aidan they need to leave immediately. Aidan and Kenny rush over to the new 'Blood Den' to find all of the vampires have been staked, leaving them all dust. And Kenny, being the leader of Boston is generally angered and confused why someone would kill his people. He asks Aidan if it was the werewolves, but Aidan says they'd only attack when is was close or on the full moon. So Kenny thinks it might be a plot against himself, so they check the video camera footage shot during the killings, and it turns out the killer is Aidan's own wife, Suzanna. A few days later, Kenny shows up in Aidan's bedroom, scared that the Vampire Hunter is going after Aidan, and that he'd never let anything happen to him, and that he also can enter the house without invitation because he was born there. After trying to plead with Aidan that he needs protection, Kenny attempts to leave through the window. But, Aidan stops him, deciding he finally needed to tell Josh and Nora that Kenny is indeed still alive, as months ago Aidan promised Josh he'd kill Kenny after he almost killed Nora. After having a heated argument on the matter, Kenny asks Josh for his forgiveness, to which Josh says he needs to take a 10 mile run. We next see Kenny as he is following Aidan around town after his breakup with Kat. He talks with Aidan about how he knows all about break ups through the multiple tv shows he's watched about it over the course of his life trapped in his bubble in the hospital. He then gets Aidan to go back to his place at Sapp n' Sons and they dine on the bagged blood he has in his fridge. They return to the house dunk on all the blood they drank, and start a 'Werewolf Dance Party' shuffling around the house, trying to keep up conversations with some of the wolves and each other. Aidan starts to complain to Kenny that he wishes he could just be with someone without anything going wrong, and how unfair it is, to which Kenny tells him he could probably erase Kat from his mind, before leaving to go talk to the beautiful Astrid. The next morning Astrid and Kenny return to the house to give Aidan his cat statue, more formally known as Dog-Cat-Man-Dude, and tells Aidan that if he wants, he can still erase Kat from his mind if he wants, to which Aidan replies kindly no. Kenny shows up to Aidan's aide a few days after to help him clean up the body of a girl he had drained. He tries to tell Aidan that one slip up is okay, and that he'll deal with the girl's body. While running Sapp n' Sons, he and Astrid continue their relationship, asking Aidan for advice when the latter visited. Aidan changes the topic to that Kenny is becoming more and more like Bishop each day and Aidan then asks Kenny if he is doing this for her or if it is for him. While thinking through what Aidan asked him, he sees that everone in the building had been killed. He is then attacked by Suzanna, who injects some sort of drug into him, possibly Juniper. Kenny tries to compell her to let him go but he is unable to. Laying barely concious on the floor, Kenny is saved by Aidan when Suzanna tries to convince Aidan to kill him before Aidan also collapses. The next day, Kenny tells Astrid that he wants to leave Boston with her, Astrid becoming confused and upset before leaving. Aidan then tells Kenny to get vampire dust so that he and Aidan can fake his death and he can leave with Astrid. After Sapp n' Sons arrive at Aidan's house, Kenny goes and is told by Aidan that Astrid was killed by Mark and the rest of the pack when she told them that she was leaving Boston with Kenny. While mourning Astrid's death, Kenny is visited by Astrid's ghost. He tries to hug her but he passes right through her. Astrid then tells Kenny that the pack forced her to help them capture Josh again. When Kenny asks what she meant by help, she reveals that Josh killed her. Kenny then begins drinking away his sorrow in a blood den, telling Aidan that he wasn't going to stop until Astrid's murderer was killed. He then shows up at the house and tries to kill Aidan before going for Josh. However, Aidan accidentally stabs him with his stake when the two play tug-of-war with the stake. Kenny then compells Aidan into thinking that Sally is gone forever and that it was Josh's fault before dying. Abilities As a human, Kenny had no unique abilities to speak of, other than the fact that his blood was virus-free due to him having never contracted the influenza that tainted all blood to any who had it. As a vampire, Kenny was deformed and considered defective. However, he learns that he can compel anyone, including vampires, and constantly compels what people see when they look at him, making him appear normal. While compelling is his strong suit, he was unable to compel Suzanna into letting him go when she attacked him. Due to having juniper in her system. Trivia *Kenny was the only living defective vampire at the time. *Kenny is the last vampire and defective vampire to be killed on the show, as Aidan died after becoming human. *Kenny had a chance at a loving relationship with Astrid (for some years as werewolves age like humans and vampires can't reproduce), but her pack's delusions ruined everything. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Vampires Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Season 3 Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire-Werewolf Romance Category:Defective Vampires Category:Infected by Aidan Category:Defective Vampire-Werewolf Romance